Shot
by Megkazul
Summary: Heero and Duo get flu shots! Contains shounen ai (1+2) ...and umm, this isn't my fault... really!


1+2  
  
Warnings: None. The idea of sex in a doctor's office is... umm... disturbing, so despite how easy it would be to get their clothes off, I'm going to exercise the utmost willpower and NOT write 1x2. In fact, this will be my first PG fic. Wait... this is PG, right?! ::looks at rating:: Uhh... O.O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam.  
  
Author's Note: O.o;; This isn't my fault, really! This is a product of the disease 'boredom,' or more specifically, the boredom that comes when you're in ::drumroll:: The Waiting Room.  
  
Shot  
by Megkazul  
  
Duo sat on the couch in the waiting room, looking very nervous. Heero had never seen the other pilot so edgy. His eyes kept darting back and forth, from the door to the doctor's office, to Heero, and back to the door again.  
  
Duo couldn't stand the anticipation; he wanted out of there *now.* Just imagining that sharp needle digging into his flesh...  
  
Duo leapt to his feet and made as if to dash for the door. Heero's arm immediately shot out to grab his wrist.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero held Duo's wrist firmly in his hand, refusing to let go. But he needn't have held so tight; Duo didn't even try to escape. Rather, he did something even worse. Heero glared at Duo, only to find two scared, blue-violet puppy dog eyes staring back at him. //No, no... don't do that!// Heero gritted his teeth and tried to resist.  
  
"You... can't leave... can't afford to... we must be well for the mission."  
  
Duo whined and tugged on his wrist. He considered gnawing his arm off and running out, but changed his mind as he realized Heero would still be able to catch him before he got out.  
  
Heero pulled Duo closer and grabbed him, forcing him to sit down on the couch.  
  
Duo felt Heero's arms around his waist and shoulders and began babbling, hoping he could talk Heero into letting him go.  
  
Heero turned Duo's head and kissed him soundly, forcing the noisy boy to shut up.  
  
Duo was in complete shock. //Did Heero just...?// Duo licked his lips and stared at the cobalt eyed boy, unsure of what to do.  
  
Heero spoke, his voice low and calm, "You're getting a flu shot."  
  
Duo blinked, then nodded in agreement. Heero almost had a heart attack. //Duo?! Duo accepted a direct order without a word of argument?! If I had only known what it took sooner... All those times I had to put up with him!// Heero smirked, deciding he liked this new development. Duo no longer seemed nervous, so Heero hugged him close, and they sat silently, waiting for the nurse to come. It's too bad; Heero wouldn't have minded if she never came; he rather enjoyed holding Duo.  
  
::the fabric of time and space wavers as the Author tries desperately not to write 1x2::  
  
"Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy? Your flu shots are ready."  
  
Duo's submissive attitude quickly shattered, and Heero found himself dragging an unwilling pilot. He finally got the boy inside, though, and they stood, waiting, while the nurse went back to grab the prepared needles.  
  
Duo was breathing heavily, ready to bolt the second he saw anything sharp. As soon as he saw what the nurse was holding, he jerked out of Heero's grip and dashed for the door.  
  
Heero tackled the fleeing boy and held him still for the nurse.  
  
"Turn up his sleeve; I need an arm."  
  
Duo struggled. Heero held the boy the best he could, wrapping his arms around Duo's chest and holding him close, but he couldn't free up a hand to hold his shirt as well. Duo, knowing this, struggled violently, ready to escape as soon as Heero loosened his grip. Heero nuzzled into Duo's neck and licked the boy's ear before whispering some encouraging words.  
  
"Go along with this and we can have some fun later."  
  
::reality is again disrupted as the Author considers letting them have fun *now*::  
  
The nurse cocked her head and looked at the boys before her. The one named as "Yuy" in the medical records had just whispered something to Maxwell which caused the panicked boy to halt all his struggling. She wondered what could have been said to still such intense fear.  
  
Duo winced as he felt the needle's sharp tip piercing his flesh. //Dammit Heero! The things I'll do for you...//  
  
"Alright Yuy. You're next."  
  
Heero released the shattered Duo and let the nurse approach him, needle in hand. He wasn't the least bit afraid of the needle, but he turned his head away just to keep tradition. Big mistake. He locked eyes with Duo just as the nurse was giving him the shot. Duo's eye's widened. His face paled, the skin turning first a whitish color, and then fading to green. As soon as she pulled the needle out, the blood returned to Duo's face and he winced, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth in an expression of disgust.  
  
::at the mention of the word "tongue" the Author hesitates, and an image of Duo and Heero kissing flashes across the screen::  
  
//I'm going to kill him!// Heero had been perfectly fine about a flu shot until he looked into Duo's eyes, then it was downright terrifying. Heero wanted to strangle the other pilot, but he restrained himself, remembering that the nurse needed to be paid first.  
  
::Author laughs insanely and forces Heero to pay for health care::  
  
After paying the nice lady, Heero grabbed Duo around the neck and hauled him out of the doctor's office.  
  
::the story ends and the reader is left to wonder exactly what the two pilots did with the rest of their day::  
  
-Owari-  
  
Author: ::commits suicide::  
  
Duo: ::clothes torn, looks dazed:: Whoa... //Never thought a shot could be so much fun...// You are going to review, right? ::puppy dog eyes::  



End file.
